


His Secret

by BangBangBang (Mixer4Life), Mixer4Life, SexyNerd (Mixer4Life)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/BangBangBang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/Mixer4Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/SexyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets only stay buried for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

Harry wakes up before me. He shakes me cooing,"Louis get up" in my ear.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I groan, because I'm clearly not a morning person.

"Yes, you have to get out of here before my mum wakes up." Harry strokes my face.

I stiffen and break away from him. He looks hurt.

"Lou, don't be like that." Harry says.

"Be what, Haz. Upset that I have to sneak out of my boyfriend's house like some mistress." I snap, ignoring his flinch at my harsh tone, as I throw on my clothes that are discarded on his floor.

Harry gets out of the bed and wraps his long arms around my torso.

"Lou, you know I wish we didn't have to hide. If circumstances were different you know I would-" Harry says.

"I know, I just don't know how much more of this I can take." I say.

Harry's eyes fill up with tears."Lou please don't leave me. I love you so much!"

The 'just not enough to come put for you' is left in the air.

Some words are better left unsaid.

" Whatever," I say breaking away from his hold.

"Lou, wait." I ignore his and exit through his window.


End file.
